


Use Your Words

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [63]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All-Knowing Kevin Tran, Episode: s09e09 Holy Terror, M/M, Oblivious Dean, Oblivious Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's take on the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> Season 9 episode 9 Holy Terror

Kevin liked to think he was a pretty chill guy, at least since he became a prophet of the Lord. He felt like now, he could look at anything and say "ehh. I've seen weirder". He's just not good with things he doesn't expect.

Like seeing his best friends involved in a gay incestuous relationship that they didn't even seem to be aware they were in.

Now that he looks back on it, he wants to laugh at himself for not noticing it before. The way Dean always seemed to fret over Sam, or the way Sam would always have a hand touching Dean; on his arm, on his back, anywhere. They didn't even seem to know they were doing it.

Kevin figured it had to do with the fact that they were always like that. That since they were small, all they had was each other. They had to keep each other safe because they couldn't stand to be alone.

However, it was extremely frustrating to see them dancing around one another like idiots. He could feel the sexual tension between them when they were in a room together. He could see the looks they gave each other when one of them looked away.

Things have changed, though. Not on Dean's part, but on Sam's. He once saw Dean get abnormally affectionate with Sam while they thought they were alone in the halls of the bunker. Sam stood with his back completely straight and didn't react to Dean's touches at all, if anything, he looked  _annoyed._ And the weirdest part was that Dean didn't look surprised. He just looked sad, like he knew just as well as Kevin did that something was wasn't right. Dean didn't say anything. He just walked away with a miserable look on his face.

He almost said something to Dean, but he knew if he brought it up, he'd have to explain why he thought something was wrong, and he didn't want to out either of the brothers before they were ready. He stayed quiet and watched Sam's strange mood swings and coldness towards Dean. He never said a word.

He just hoped he lived long enough to see them realize what was right in front of them.


End file.
